Lucid Dream
by Kuas tak bertinta
Summary: Awalnya kau selalu datang ke mimpiku. Aku tak kenal kau, tapi… lama-lama mimpi itu menjadi candu bagiku untuk selalu berhalusinasi tentangmu. Sampai… suatu saat kita benar-benar bertemu… SPECIAL FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO BIRTHDAY. shounen-ai? BL? maybe...


**A/N:** karena ini hari ultahnya suami sah tercintah keceh badai nan seksi gueee*woy!* alias Naruto Uzumaki, jadinya mau ngacau bentar di fandom ini gapapa ya -_-v okesip…

* * *

**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Story by**: Kuas tak Bertinta

**Pair:** SasuNaru? NaruSasu? SasuNaru/NaruSasu? Who care?

**Warning:** OOC? Typo(s)? so pasti… Shounen-ai? BL? Hm! Anda benar!

**Special for:** Naruto birthday

**Inspiration by: **ini gara-gara sebuah fic yang judulnya 'Shadows' kalo ga salah -_-v yg kebetulan saya juga lupa nama authornya #door yang ceritanya si Sasuke udah mati berapa bulan yang lalu, tapi si Naru masih bayangin Sasu idup dan blablabla #plak kalo penasaran sama ceritanya silahkan cek di fav story saya :p dan juga dari salah satu acc twitter yang bahas Lucid Dream :') Makasih banget jadi bisa munculin fic ini.

**Summary: **Awalnya kau selalu datang ke mimpiku. Aku tak kenal kau, tapi… lama-lama mimpi itu menjadi candu bagiku untuk selalu berhalusinasi tentangmu. Sampai… suatu saat kita benar-benar bertemu…

* * *

"Aku Sasuke… kau Naruto kan? Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita berteman…" seorang anak laki-laki berusia 8 tahun tersenyum menatap lawan bicaranya yang ia panggil Naruto itu.

"Sasuke…? Bohong! Mana ada yang mau berteman denganku. Kata mereka semua aku ini anak haram. Kau juga pasti akan menjauhiku jika tau fakta itu…" si pirang yang dipanggil naruto itu menepis kasar tangan pucat yang terulur di hadapannya.

"Tidak… aku tak akan menjauhimu. Kau kesepian kan? makanya aku ke sini untuk menemanimu… kita teman, kan?"

"Hhhh… ini pasti hanya mimpi… tapi, terima kasih. Kau teman pertamaku, Sasuke…" senyum bahagia terpendar jelas dari wajah tan si pirang.

.

.

**Lucid Dream**

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Namun suara Anko-sensei sudah mendominasi kelas IX-RSBI itu sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Semua anak tampak memperhatikan dengan serius setiap ucapan dan tulisan yang dibuat sang Guru Ekonomi itu. namun jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang duduk sendirian di barisan paling belakang sebelah kanan itu tengah asyik bercakap-cakap entah dengan siapa.

"Hey, Teme…! Kau… bosan tidak dengan ocehan Anko-sensei?! Argh… aku bosan sekali!" ujarnya setengah berbisik ke arah bangku yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

"Hn… perhatikan saja, Dobe. Agar otakmu tidak se-Dobe itu lagi…" balas laki-laki yang terlihat tengah duduk di bangku itu.

"Cih! Aku sudah meraih peringkat satu selama hampir 3 tahun ini, Teme! Dan Semester 2 nanti akan genap menjadi 3 tahun, aku yakin itu!" dahi tan itu berkerut tak suka mendengar respon laki-laki yang belakangan ini diketahui bernama Sasuke itu.

"Ekhem! Uzumaki… sensei lihat kau sedari tadi sibuk sendiri tanpa memperhatikan pelajaran!" terlihat Anko sudah melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan mengetukkan kaki kanannya yang terbalut sepatu hak hitam.

"Hontou ni Gomennasai, Sensei… t-tapi Sasuke Teme ini juga ribut! Kenapa hanya aku yang dimarahi?!" ucap si pirang tak terima sembari menolehkan kepala pirangnya ke arah bangku di sebelahnya. Namun bangku itu ternyata…

Kosong…

"Hhhh… apa?! Kau berhalusinasi lagi?! Mau bilang 'tadi ada Sasuke di sini, senseeei' begitu?! Sudahlah! Aku tak ingin dengar alasanmu, sekarang perhatikan saja pelajaranku!" dengan cepat Anko membalikkan badannya kembali dan mulai menerangkan pelajaran.

"Baka! anak haram sepertimu itu jangan banyak berkhayal! Sadar diri, dong" sindir si rambut pink yang berada di depan tempat duduk si pirang.

"Hm… benar, Saku-chan! Ngarep banget ya dia dapet temen… konyol!" balas gadis Yamanaka di sebelah anak Haruno itu.

Mata biru Naruto menatap kosong ke depan kala mendengar semua cacian itu.

'Anak haram… haha… memang sih aku tak punya Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah meninggal karena HIV sialan itu… tapi, apa itu salahku sepenuhnya?' sebaris kalimat itu mulai berputar di pikiran Naruto.

"Dobe… biarkan saja manusia-manusia sialan itu! mereka tak tau kau yang sebenarnya, kan?" Naruto menegang sesaat sebelum menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Teme bakaaaaa! Gara-gara kau menghilang aku dikira orang gila tau!" teriakan Naruto menggema di kelas itu.

"NARUTO! Keluaaaaaaar! Tak usah ikut pelajaran sampai jam Sensei berakhir!" amarah Anko sudah sampai puncaknya.

"T-tapi senseeei! I-ini Sasuke Teme yang kubilang! Dia benar-benar ad-"

"KELUAAAAAAAR!"

"Owh, _shit_…"

.

* * *

**Flashback:**

Gelapnya malam menyapu bersih bintang-gemintang di langit. Ya, cuaca malam ini memang mendung. Namun kedua bocah berumur 10 tahun yang sedang terduduk di bangku taman kota itu tak mempedulikannya.

"Teme… kau ini sebenarnya siapa? Dan atas dasar apa kau mau berteman denganku?" pertanyaan bernada lirih itu menguar dari bibir Naruto. Bola mata birunya menatap curiga ke arah manusia disebelahnya yang ia panggil Teme itu.

"Aku…? Aku temanmu, kan? apa lagi? Aku ingin karena aku suka padamu! Kau anak yang menarik!"

"Hm… ini, bukan mimpi kan?! atau… jangan-jangan aku hanya berhalusinasi seperti yang dikatakan orang-orang?" bocah berumur 10 tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kosong jalanan yang berada tak jauh dari bangku itu.

"Dengar, Dobe… aku memang benar-benar nyata dan ada di hadapanmu! Kau harus percaya itu!" Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya menatap lurus ke arah pemuda pirang di sebelahnya.

"Hm… ini bukan sebuah… Lucid Dream, kan? a-aku merasa aku sedang bermimpi sekarang. tapi… jika semua ini mimpin, kenapa aku bisa melihatmu terkadang berada di sekitarku bahkan saat di kelas sekalipun…?" kalimat tanya kembali menguar dari si pirang.

"Mungkin, ini memang Lucid Dream atau apapunlah yang kau bilang itu! tapi, dengar… aku benar-benar nyata dan aku temanmu!"

"Arigatou, Teme…" setelah Naruto menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Gelap

Gelap

Dan dengan perlahan mata biru itu kembali terbuka perlahan karena terpaan cahaya mentari yang masuk melalui celah kamarnya.

"Mimpi? Bahkan… saat tidur pun aku selalu memimpikan Sasu-Teme itu…" sebuah senyum lembut terukir di bibir Naruto. Hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam dinding di kamar kecilnya.

Tatap tatap tatap…

"Damn! Aku telat! Teme sialaaaaaaan! Gara-gara mimpimu aku telaaaat!" teriakan hebat kini membelah kediaman Umino tersebut.

.

Sebuah senyuman lebar terpampang di wajah Naruto… sebuah senyuman yang menandakan bahwa ia teringat akan peristiwa-peristiwa yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke.

"Teme itu benar-benar…." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sesaat.

"Apa? Aku benar-benar apa?!" sebuah suara kembali mengejutkannya di atap sekolah itu.

Well… karena Anko yang mengamuk dan menyuruh tokoh utama kita ini keluar kelas karena mengganggu pelajaran, akhirnya ia mengungsi ke atap sekolah ini.

"Aiiiiih! Kau mengagetkanku terus, Teme! Dasar Sas UKE!" dengan penekanan dan pengejaan yang dipisah sengaja pada kata 'Uke' itu, Naruto berniat menghina Sasuke.

"Hn… Oktober, ya? Berarti dua minggu lagi, kan?" si onyx itu kini menatap birunya langit yang menyelimuti bumi.

"Eiiiih? Dua minggu? Dua minggu ap –Ah! Iya! Kau ingat ulang tahunku, Sasuke?"mata biru yang menyaingi birunya langit itu kini berbinar senang.

"Hn…"

"Aiiiiih! Senangnyaaaaa! Kau haru beri aku kado yang special! Sekardus ramen instan, misalnya!" sejenak Naruto meneguk ludahnya karena membayangkan sekardus penuh ramen instan kesukaannya.

"Baka…"

* * *

.

"Naruto…" sosok lelaki yang berstatus sebagai wali Naruto dan pamannya itu kini memanggil nama tokoh utama kita yang satu ini.

"Ya, paman Iruka?" setelah menelan habis makanan di mulutnya ia segera menjawab panggilan paman tersayangnya itu.

"Paman dengar… hari ini kau… berhalusinasi lagi di kelas?" secerca nada kekhawatiran terdengar dari untaian kalimat tanya sang paman.

"Un? Halusi… nasi? Tidak! Arrgh! Kenapa semuanya selalu bilang kalau aku berhalusinasi, sih?!" nada frustasi mulai terdengar dari kalimat si maniak ramen ini.

"Sudah lama, kan? keadaanmu yang seperti ini sudah lama, kan?" Iruka terus mendesak keponakannya itu.

"Oh, ayolah Paman! Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini dulu saat aku SD, kan?! kenapa diungkit-ungkit lagi?" intonasi Naruto meninggi sesaat sebelum ia kembali menyendokkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ya, tapi akhir-akhir ini, sekolahmu bilang kejiwaanmu tambah parah… semakin sering berbicara sendiri dan apapun itu," wajah sang paman terlihat datar sedari tadi.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak gila! Aku normal! Dan Sasuke yang selalu aku ceritakan itu memang benar-benar ada, dia bukan hantu! Kakinya menapak ke tanah dengan jelas aku lihat di mata kepalaku sendiri!" jelas si pirang panjang lebar, membuat beberapa nasi menghambur keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hm, kita ke psikiater besok…"

"A-Apa?! Ahhhh…. Yaya, terserah paman sajalah…" nada tidak suka menguar dari bibir Naruto. Lalu dengan kasar ia menyendokkan makanannya kembali dengan cepat, ia sudah gerah terus berlama-lama di ruang makan itu dengan introgasi tak jelas dari sang paman.

.

Selepas makan siang, Uzumaki muda ini langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup rapat-rapat ruangan itu guna menyendiri.

'Apa benar Sasuke itu hanya ilusi yang kurasakan seperti yang dikatakan semua orang?' ia termenung gelisah dan mulai ragu dengan semua yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Teme! Hey, keluarlah sekarang juga! Ayolah, aku tahu kau selalu ada di sekitarku… dan, buktikan kalau kau benar-benar nyata!" entah kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara sendiri di kamar itu berharap agar Sasuke yang selama ini ada bersamanya muncul.

Nihil…

"Oh… ayolah Teme! Kau tidak asyik! Biasanya tanpa kau minta kau selalu muncul, kan?" Naruto kembali berujar.

Namun sejak hari itu… Sasuke tak pernah menampakan dirinya lagi.

.

.

* * *

"Hm… awalnya, kapan kau bertemu dengan anak yang bernama Sasuke itu?" seorang pria dengan masker yang membalut ketat sebagian permukaan wajahnya itu kini menatap serius ke arah Naruto.

"…Eh? Aku… bertemu dengan Sasuke pertama kali di sebuah taman… ya, aku tahu bahwa saat itu aku sedang bermimpi. Namun, beberapa minggu setelah aku selalu bermimpi hal yang sama, Sasuke benar-benar datang menemuiku dan kami menjadi sahabat seperti sekarang," terang Naruto dengan santainya.

"Datang menemuimu?" lanjut sang dokter Psikologi yang ber tag-name Kakashi Hatake itu.

"He-eh! Aku waktu itu sedang sendirian di halaman sekolah, dan Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menemuiku. Dia bilang dia juga bersekolah di situ…" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi dengan sangat meyakinkan.

"… eh, Baiklah… tampaknya keponakan anda mengalami kecanduan _Lucid Dream_ yang cukup parah…" kini mata hitam Kakashi beralih ke mata coklat sang paman.

"_Lucid dream?"_

"Hm, _Lucid Dream_ adalah saat di mana kita mengetahui bahwa kita sedang bermimpi dan kita dapat mengontrol mimpi kita. Itulah yang terjadi pada Naruto. Ia tahu bahwa Sasuke hanya sebuah mimpinya namun ia selalu memimpikan anak itu dan akhirnya mengalami semacam kecanduan sampai membawa halusinasi mimpinya ke dunia nyata…" Kakashi mengatakan semua argument nya kepada Iruka saat itu juga.

"Hah? A-apa itu peyakit yang berbahaya, dok?"

"Hm… mungkin tidak, namun sebaiknya Naruto harus melupakan Sasuke-Sasuke itu secara perlahan dan mulai cari kesibukan lain. Hm, apa mungkin Naruto tidak memiliki teman di sekolah sehingga bisa sampai berhalusinasi seperti itu?" hitam mata Kakashi kini kembali menatap lurus biru mata Naruto.

"Eh?! Hm… ya, mungkin sebaiknya aku melupakannya…" Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan tentang 'teman-teman' yang ditanyakan Kakashi dan kini memasang raut wajah miris.

'Melupakan Teme? Teme hanya kecanduanku terhadap _Lucid Dream_?'

.

* * *

**10 Oktober**

Dua minggu berlalu, dan sejak saat itu Sasuke benar-benar tidak pernah muncul di hadapan Naruto. Itulah yang menyebabkan Naruto putus asa dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mempercayai sang dokter serta mulai melupakan Sasuke-nya itu.

"Happy birthday, Naruto-kun," seorang gadis berambut indigo itu menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan rapi ke hadapan Uzumaki muda itu.

Ya, Naruto akhirnya benar-benar mendapatkan seorang teman di sekolahnya ini. Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul dalam kehidupannya dan mulai mau berteman dengannya. Dengannya yang selalu di cap sebagai anak haram ini.

"Heh?! Hontou ni Arigatou, Hinata-chan!" senyum Naruto terukir lebar.

Dan mereka berdua pun memasuki kelas bersama-sama.

Setelah meletakkan tas, Naruto segera menuju atap sekolah. Tempat Sasuke menjanjikan sebuah hadiah istimewa kepadanya.

.

**Atap:**

"Brengsek! Kau memang Teme brengsek! A-aku selalu mencoba melupakanmu, t-tapi bayang-bayangmu selalu ada! Biarpun seisi dunia mengatakan bahwa aku menderita halusinasi atau apapun itu, aku tetap percaya bahwa kau ada! Tapi… setelah dua minggu ini kau menghilang… aku, aku jadi tak mempercayaimu lagi!" suara Naruto mendominasi atap sepi itu.

Seluruh kenangannya yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke berputar cepat saat ini.

"Mana hadiah yang kau janjikan, brengsek?! Kau lupa ulang tahunku?! Jika semua ini memang _Lucid Dream_, seharusnya aku bisa membayangkanmu benar-benar ada di dekatku sekarang, kan?! T-tapi kenapa kau tetap tidak muncul?!"

Terengah-engah… itulah yang Naruto rasakan sekarang. lelah… setelah puas mengeluarkan semua cacian yang ia pendam selama ini, dan bel masuk telah berbunyi, ia kembali ke kelasnya dengan langkah gontai.

'Well, aku sudah punya Hinata, lupakan Teme brengsek itu, Naru… dia hanya masa lalumu… dia tidaklah nyata… bodohnya aku percaya padanya selama ini,' batin Naruto sambil terus menyusuri koridor yang telah sepi itu menuju kelasnya.

'Greek'

Semua mata tertuju ke arah Naruto saat laki-laki itu membuka pintu kelas. Oh, tampaknya Kurenai-sensei telah datang sejak tadi… dan ia baru datang.

"Naruto,, duduk sekarang, kau mengganggu acara perkenalan murid baru ini…" Kurenai menatap tak suka ke arah Naruto.

Tapi…

Hey! Laki-laki yang ada di sebelahnya itu!

"Hey, Dobe! Aku benar-benar menepati janjiku, kan? Otanjobi omedetou!" anak baru yang berdiri di sebelah Kurenai itu kini tersenyum sambil menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"S-Sasuke?!"

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N:** Huwaaaaaa! Setengah jam lagi tanggal 11! Oke, maaf endingnya gaje! Karena langsung publish dan gak edit lagi! Dan maaf kalo banyak scane yg janggal! Ini bener-bener gak keburu.

Mind to review?

Kuas tak bertinta


End file.
